


Great minds think alike

by English_Fitz



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:52:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9805469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/English_Fitz/pseuds/English_Fitz
Summary: Fitzsimmons do not know what to get each other for gifts and with Fitz getting help from Mack and Jemma getting help from Daisy who know what they will end up getting each other as gift for valentines day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am new to writing and I do not know how good or bad my writing is. But hope you enjoy.

Mack and Fitz part 1

He made his way towards the lab still half asleep from another sleepless night with his new girlfriend. Stumbling in this early was never fun, but today the new director liked to have all of the top agents in for meeting and planning for operations.

As he entered the lad he saw Fitz at his desk on his computer. Mack walked over to where Fitz was looking very confused at his computer. “Morning turbo.” Mack mumbled leaning himself next to Fitz desk for support to hold himself up. “Ow hey, you alright Mack?” Fitz responded without looking away from his computer. “Yeah, did not sleep to well, how about you Fitz?” Mack responded. After a long silence Mack question Fitz again without response. Fitz still looking at his computer mumbled out “ow yeah fine thanks.” On the third ask from Mack. “Yo you alright there turbo? You aren’t really with it today.” Mack clicking his fingers next to Fitz computer to try and draw him away from the screen for even a second. Fitz drifted away from his screen and turned towards Mack. Before speaking Fitz looked behind himself and around the lab to make sure that the room was clear. “Sorry about that Mack, Valentines Day is next week and I still have not got Jemma anything yet.” Fitz stated dropping his head slightly. “Really that’s unlike you not to have anything planned out.” Mack said with a small smile. “Yeah I know, I am freaking out a bit.” Fitz added. “It will be alright Fitz, you will think of something.” Mack smiled nudging Fitz on the shoulder. Fitz swiveled in his chair to stand up to start pacing in circles which is never a good sign.

“I have been trying to think of something and I can’t. Jemma is expecting this big romantic thing and I can’t think of anything. How am I supposed to top what I have already done.” Fitz questioned while pacing around in a little circle like a lost little puppy. “Well you can’t.” Mack bluntly added stand up from leaning against the desk. Fitz’s head bolted upward to look at Mack with a face that came across as shock and horror. It was as if Mack had said the worst thing possible. “Uuurrr… what was that?” Fitz responded while placing his hands above his hips in the way he does. “Well you can’t really top all the stuff you have done already. You can’t make a girl feel special with a gift and dinner if you already dove through a hole in the universe.” Mack answered. Fitz did not respond but instead processed what Mack had said. And he was indeed correct you can’t really top what he had already done. “Well what do I do then? If you’re so smart with all this relationship stuff” Fitz inquired. With a very smug smile Mack looked down towards his friend placing a hand on shoulder like a big brother giving his little brother dating advice before his first date. “You give her a normal day and anything any normal couple would do on valentines day.” Fitz looked at him and laughed slightly “we are a normal couple and do normal things.” Mack smiled at this knowing he has things to throw at him to prove his point and Fitz wrong. “Ok then when was the first time you realized you liked Jemma?” Fitz smiled and responded with “when she kissed me on the cheek in my bunk a couple of years back. See that’s normal.”

“And why was that Fitz? Did it have anything to do with the fact you thought you might lose her that day. Cause I know for a fact you two have stayed in each other bunks at the academy.” Mack knowing that this would prove his point. Fitz looked stumped for a second before simply respond “Ok so one thing in our past was not normal.” Mack grinned again knowing he had a whole list to reply back to Fitz. “And when did you first tell her how you felt? And were where you two at dinner…No it was somewhere else but I can’t remember.” Fitz had been caught out this time “the bottom of the sea.” Fitz whispered in defeat. “What was that I could not hear you?” Mack added just to hear him say it again even being able to hear him the first time. “Bottom of the sea.” Fitz repeated like a child in a mood. “See not normal.” Mack laughed. “Ok so two times that’s all.” Fitz added hoping Mack would forget about the countless other times. “And were where you off too when Jemma told you there might be a chance for the two of you?” Mack stated “Going to a take back a Shield war ship” Fitz said as if it was not a big deal. “And who where you taking the ship back from?” Mack said. “A group of inhumans that had taken over the ship using their powers.” Fitz said realizing that his and Jemma relationship was not a normal love story that is read about in books and story’s.

After about ten seconds of silences Mack just told Fitz" it’s not normal.“ Fitz chimed up with "But our jobs at Shield are not normal and I would not change our story for anything cause it got us here.” Mack did not say anything beside a slight nod in agreement with his close friend. Well changing the subject Fitz inquired “what are you and Elena doing for valentines day then?” Mack smiled at the thought of Elena and replayed "watching the terminator movies only the good ones and order some food in. It’s all still new and all and we agreed not to do anything big.” Fitz sat back down, “that seems alright for the two of you to do. What no gifts?” Fitz pointed out because of Mack not saying anything about gifts. “Ow we said not too but I will anyway for a little surprise.” Mack admitted. “Get her anything nice?” Fitz questioned hoping it might give him some idea of what to do for Jemma. “No…” Mack begin as Fitz butted in" no what do you mean no, great boyfriend you are. You need to take some lessons from a real master of the game.” Fitz bragged. "If you would let me finish no I have not got her anything yet.” “Ow” Fitz whispered. “Well we could go and get some stuff together at lunch or after work since we are both stuck in what to get our girls.” Mack asked. Fitz thought about it for a minute because he was weighing up if the effort was worth it or if he should keep scrolling through Amazon for another hour. “Yeah sounds like a plan then. How about after work then?” Fitz confirmed “Yeah sounds good the shops will be open. Later so we are good for time so no need to rush at all.”

Mack and Fitz part 2

Looking like a lost animal walking around this large shopping mall hoping a gift would jump out at him. Fitz seemed a little lost on what too buy Jemma. “We have walked around this place twice now.” Mack remarked. “Yeah I know because we walked past the food court twice and I am really hungry.” Fitz added stopping in place and holding his stomach with one hand. “Well how about we head around to the food court to get some food before we continue shopping.” Mack stated to Fitz delight. 

As they sat down at one of the tables with a tray each of Chinese food that Mack said was outstanding and added he had it on a stakeout with Coulson while hunting Daisy the summer before. And to be fair Fitz did not disagree with him it was really good food or he was just hungry from walking around so much. “So anymore ideas about gifts turbo?” Mack asked taking in another mouthful of food. Fitz swallowed hard and remembered that he still had to sort out a gift. In his defense the food did distract him for a short amount of time. “Eeeerrrrr….No.” Fitz groaned dropping his head back of the back of his chair. “Well the shops close at some point today and you will need to get her something within that time frame." Mack said with a smile. 

Fitz just glared at Mack and hoped the shopping issue would resolve it’s self. "Come on, think you know Jemma. The stuff she likes and loves, I thought it would be easy for you to get her something.” Mack announced. Fitz thought to himself what does Jemma love, well she loves me. What if I climb into a box and she can open it to see me. Ow that would never work who would pass her the box. “I know Jemma so well and getting her a gift would be easy If…” Fitz trailed off like he use to after almost drowning. “If?” Mack questions raising one eyebrow to get Fitz to answer him. “Getting Jemma a gift any other year for birthday or Christmas has been fine cause we where friends but now with us being together. Do I get her a gift that a boyfriend would get her or a gift from me one that is more personal and has more of a meaning behind it.” Fitz said frustrated. Dropping his head to the table. “Mack laughed slightly at his friend comedic head bang in the table. "That’s a tough one. You know her best so that choose is down to you.” Mack added on finishing of the last of his drink. “Yeah I do but I don’t know what she wants, she gave me no hints or anything.” Fitz sighed into the table. “Maybe you just don’t know her as well as you think you do.” Mack said knowing Fitz was going to jump at that comment. Mack had never see Fitz move so fast he flick bolt up right and did not get angry or have a go back but instead just responded with “What was that?” Mack had Fitz in his pocket he was now able to make Fitz think even harder about Jemma and how he knew her so well and that would allow for him to think of the perfect gift. “Well you say you two are best friends and have been for years but if you knew her that well. Getting her a gift would be easy now wouldn’t it?” Mack said with a condescending tone. 

Mack knew how to push Fitz buttons and he had done it this time. “Well Mack we are best friend and have been for years and have worked together every single day and been through good times and bad times together.” Fitz rambled on talking slightly quicker than usual when he gets annoyed. Fitz face went blank and as Fitz looked of in the distances “Mack smiled and said "You got a gift idea don’t you turbo?” “Fitz came around and looked at Mack with a slight grin "ow I do indeed.” After a short silences Mack asked “well what is it then?” Fitz looked at Mack with a large grin and answered “As you said about me and Jemma are best friends and we have been best friends for years. I am going to get her one of those multiple picture frames and put in some of our favourite pictures in it.” Mack kept silent for a second as he waited for Fitz to add more to the gift idea. And after that short silences Mack simply asked “Is that it?” Fitz was shock by the question from Mack. “Yes if course” Fitz bitterly responded. “It just seems simple that’s all.” Mack added pushing his finished tray of food to the side. “Well I know Jemma and she would rather have something more personal rather than jewelry or anything like that.” Mack nodes in response. “Wouldn’t it be best to get her something like for science or a book something that she might like?” Mack asked again. “Yeah but I had got her stuff like that every year for birthday and Christmas and as it’s our first valentines day together I might as well get her something special.” Fitz replied. "That seems like a good reason to get her this picture frame.” Mack stated. Fitz stood up and looked around towards the shops “come on Mack one of these shops will have a picture frame.” Mack sighed thinking he was done with all of his shopping for today. “Alright alright let’s go.” Mack said standing up and throwing away his and Fitz trays after Fitz had already started walking off down to the shops. Mack had to jog slightly to catch Fitz up. “Slow down turbo, we still got time.” Mack said catching up to Fitz. “Yeah I know but I am excited now.” Fitz answered giddy with joy and happiness. After walking past a couple more shops Fitz had to ask after replaying the conversation in his head. “Did you play me back there Mack to try and get an idea out of me?” Fitz asked hoping he had not been played. “Ow yeah, it’s so easy with you. All I got to do is bring Jemma into the conversation and you jump.” Mack smirked. “Well that’s unfair but I will let it slide because you helped me get to the end result of finding a gift.” Fitz said turning into one of the department stores to find a picture frame. 

As he walked out of the store with a picture frame that could hold up to eight photos he was more relived than anything else about sorting out Jemma’s gift. “That’s Jemma sorted, what did you get Elena?” Fitz inquired looking to Mack at his side. “Just some stuff that’s all.” Mack answered trying to avoid the topic. “Stuff?” Fitz questioned knowing it was going to be his turn to try and play Mack and try being the optimal word. “Yeah we did agree not to get each other anything seeing as it’s still new between us and all.” Mack answered looking away hoping Fitz would leave it at that. “Right, so what was with the bag earlier?” Fitz questioned with wide eyes waiting for Mack to open up. “What bag I have not brought anything today turbo.” Mack still avoiding looking at Fitz. “No you have not but what about the bag in the back of your car.” Fitz added on quickly after. “It’s a Shield vehicle so someone else could of left it in there from another mission or something.” Mack added as he started to walk towards the exit from this shop as Fitz trailed behind a couple of steps. “Ow…” Fitz said almost defeated Mack was happy now that Fitz had dropped the topic. 

“What if it’s a bomb in the bag, and civilians lives could be in danger, I am going to have to call it into Shield.” Fitz said as a last attempt to get Mack to tell him what he brought. “Really turbo, that’s how your going to try and get the information out of me?" Mack laughed at Fitz poor attempt to play him. "Well…well… Yeah.” Fitz said dropping his head knowing Mack had won this round. “For that attempt I will tell you ok?” Mack said patting him on the back. “It’s the terminator films box set.” Mack added. “Ow is that it.” Fitz stated “Yeah we both like the films and it’s something small so she won’t be too mad because we can both watch them together.” Mack added before stopping for a second as Fitz added in "well that seem like a nice surprise.” "And it’s the Spanish dubbed version as well.” Mack said. “Why Spanish you both speak English?” Fitz questioned. “ I know but at time I know she misses home and watching these films In Spanish might make her feel more at home at Shield and in America.” Mack told Fitz looking down at him. “That’s really clever of you to do. She will love it.” Fitz said with a smile. After some more walking towards the car park. Mack was telling Fitz about an old mission with Bobbi and hunter. "After being shot at we thought we where safe then…” Fitz stopped dead in his tracks staring into a shop window, Mack had not realized that he had stopped and kept talking at him. “ And the last man in that to had shot the spray paint can next to Bobbi and bright yellow paint had cover her, Hunter was in tears with laughter she just looked so…” When Mack realized he was a shop over from him. As Mack walked back he could see he had not moved he just kept looking into the shop. “Fitz what are you doing?” Mack said as he then stood next to Fitz looking into the shop window. “I have to get that for her don’t I?” Fitz said not even looking away for a second. “Yeah that would be a good idea.” Mack said wanting to finish off his story but that could be done later this was worth the stop in his story. Fitz walked into the shop and came out with the biggest of smiles and a bag in hand. “Got everything?” Mack asked looking down towards the bag in his hand. “I do now.” Fitz replied. “Ok then back to my story, as I was saying this spay can had the most amount of pressure…” Mack started going on about his old mission again as the two men walked out into the car park from the shopping centre.

Fitzsimmons part 1

Fitz walked back into their apartment after he drove back from the Shield base and saying goodbye to Mack. Walking up to the door Fitz heard a low buzz coming from inside the apartment. As he walked in to see Jemma lying on the sofa with a cup of tea watching doctor who. Trying to relax after a long and most likely difficult day working with the direct. 

“Hello Jemma, I’m back.” Fitz said walking towards the sofa dropping his keys into the little bow next to the door. “Ow hello, kettle has just finished boiling if you want a cup of tea.” Jemma said with a smile and looking backwards over the sofa to Fitz walking over to the sofa she was laying across. Jemma sat upright to allow for Fitz to sit at the other end of the sofa. 

With a thud Fitz fell onto the sofa and rested his head on the back of the sofa. “Long day?” Jemma smiled while looking at her boyfriend stretched out at the end of the sofa. “Yeah you have no idea.” Fitz said rolling his head to the side to look at Jemma. “Ow yeah anything interesting happen?” Jemma chimed. “Nothing really just trying to pinpoint where Radcliffe might be today and then out with Mack for a bit.” Fitz added taking off his jacket and throwing it towards the arm chair to the side of him. 

“And your day?” Fitz asked. “Same old really just informing the direct on how stopping the LMD is going and looking at his super soldier surem.” Jemma answered. After a short break of silences Jemma piped up with “and how was going out with Mack do anything nice?” Jemma inquired already knowing what Fitz was doing by working out if valentines day is only a couple of days away and he always shops late for birthdays and Christmas she knows what he and Mack where out doing or out shopping for.

“We went out to get some food that’s all.” Fitz responded looking away hoping Jemma would take that as an answer. “That’s nice, was the food nice?” Jemma asked. “Yeah it was we have to go and get some more of this food as well the two of us it’s really good.” Fitz answer happy now that Jemma had stop asking about what he was doing and hopefully had distract her with the topic of food. “And how was the shopping get anything nice?” Jemma said look at Fitz too see if he had any slight reactions to her words. “Err err I don’t know what you are referring too.” Fitz mumbled getting up and heading towards to kitchen to make himself a cup for tea. “Sure you don’t” Jemma sarcastically commented raising her eyebrows. “And where was this food place you are at again Fitz?” Jemma stated. Fitz froze for a second realizing this was going to be harder to get out of than he first thought. “At the shopping mall” Fitz whispered “what was that?” Jemma grinned “the shopping mall” Fitz spoke only slightly louder.

“So you went to the shopping mall for only food?” Jemma asked. “Yes that what we did.” Fitz said while clicking on the kettle. “And you did no shopping at all not even with ow you know valentines day coming up?” Jemma said keeping her eyes on Fitz. “What I can’t hear you the kettle is really loud.” Fitz shouted trying to make out he could not hear her asking questions about the shopping and presents stashed away back at the base. 

Jemma got up and walked into the kitchen and waited for the kettle to finish boiling before asking again. “Only food at the shopping mall, right I got it.” Jemma winked. Fitz did not even take notices and just looked over towards the TV and said “nice doctor who is on.” Changing the subject to anything but what he was shopping for earlier on that evening. Jemma smiled at how cute he was when he was trying to avoid a topic. Then the realization hit. For someone who excels at preparation she had done nothing for Valentines Day. No planning or anything not even look online what she could get Fitz as a gift but that was tomorrow problem for now she was going to watch doctor who on the sofa with Fitz for the evening. 

Jemma and Daisy part 1

Jemma went to find Daisy to let her know about the new gauntlets her and Fitz had been making. Bumping into her in the hallway Jemma open the conversation up with a smile and a “hello daisy I got good news for you.” Daisy smiled wondering what this would be. “Afternoon Jemma and what’s this good news you got for me?” Daisy smiled. “Me and Fitz..” Jemma started as Daisy jumped in with “getting married no no you two are having a baby.” Jemma did not respond instead just led Daisy get it out of her system, Jemma could tell she had been thinking about this stuff while she was away. “No no nothing like that. Yet” Jemma smiled adding in the yet just to mess with Daisy. “We have some new gauntlets ready for you to test and use in the next mission. "Ow I was hoping it was a present or something fun.” Daisy joked. 

As they turned to walk towards the lab Daisy realized something she said had make Jemma go quiet. “You ok there Jemma?” Daisy said in a soft calm voice. “Ow yeah what you said there just reminded me about something that I have to do today.” Jemma said with a sigh. “What’s that then? You don’t seem too happy about what ever it is.” Daisy asked as they turned into the lab. 

As Jemma was about to speak she saw Fitz sitting at his desk hitting his head on the desk moaning about where Radcliffe could be and how he was unable to track him. Jemma pulled Daisy out of the lab and a couple feet away t o the side of the door and out of sight, even if Fitz did look at the door he would not see them. “Is Fitz ok in there he is just hitting his head on the desk and complaining about something?” Daisy questioned. “Yeah he is fine he is just trying to find Radcliffe that’s all and having some trouble.” Jemma replied. 

After a couple seconds of silence Daisy raised an eyebrow and looked at Jemma and whispered “can we go in the lab or are you going to tell me what is wrong first?” “Ow yeah so I have not got Fitz anything for Valentines Day yet.” Jemma said sinking her head down knowing she has waited to long to sort out a gift. “Ow my really? Daisy giggled. "It’s not funny Daisy, I don’t know what to get him.” Jemma said with a strong look on her face.

“This is unlike you Jemma you always excel at preparations and plan ahead.” Daisy whispered hoping Fitz does not hear them. “I know but I don’t know what to get him because it’s our first time as a couple getting gifts for each other.” Jemma replied. “So what are you going to do?” Daisy inquired. “I don’t know maybe go walk around some shops later and hope to get something.” Jemma stated looking confused with what to get Fitz. Daisy smiled and Jemma became concerned because that look never goes well for them. That last time she saw that look they where at the Hub. “I have an idea” Daisy suggested with a grin on her face. “Ow no we are not doing what ever it is you are thinking. I am not dealing with your bad girl shenanigans again cause it worked so well for us last time.” Jemma tried to remind Daisy of how that went before she got too deep in the thought of her shenanigans. “That was Skye’s shenanigans but Daisy shenanigans are better and better planned.” Daisy said grinning even bigger now. 

“That does not work you are the same person but I am desperate so what you got?” Jemma admitted. Daisy more socked than anything about her response she had to stop before telling her the plan. "We go out now and start shopping and that gives us so much time to get Fitz something.” Even before the last word was out of Daisy mouth Jemma was already saying no. “I am not skipping work.” Jemma stated shaking her head. “But you said you wanted to go along with my plan.” Daisy said trying to convince her to go with it. “Yes I was but not that we could get fired.” Jemma whispered. “That’s never going to happen because you are to valuable to Shield being the director number two and me well they have seen what I can do when I go off by myself and they would not want that again.” “But but fine.” Jemma said giving into her friend and going along with her plan. “Yes that’s it Jemma.” Daisy said pulling Jemma by the arm as they headed towards to main base door to get to Jemma’s car. 

Jemma and Daisy part 2

The two girls where sitting in Jemma car having some lunch from a fast food drive through before going into this other shopping mall. “So you have no idea on what to get him at all, like not even the slightest clue.” Daisy asked taking some of her drink from the cup holder. “No not even in the slightest clue. I was always good with gifts, I would always write down if he spoke about something and then got it for his birthday.” As Daisy swallowed her drink and placed it back in the cup holder Daisy questioned “why not get him something to do with technology he loves new toys and gadgets.” Jemma thought about it for a second before answering “I would but I have got him that for the last ten years and I would like to get him something more personal this time considering that we are together now.” At that moment Jemma’s phone beeped and it was Fitz wondering where she had disappeared too. Jemma looked to Daisy hoping for some help responding. “Just leave it he will be fine” Daisy mumbled with a mouthful of chips. Shock came over Jemma face with that responses from Daisy “I can’t do that last time I did not reply I was in the monalith and the director blind folded me to go work on an inhuman, Fitz will be so worried bless his little heart.” 

“Alright alright just say the director has got you running some jobs for him and you will be back later on.” Daisy smiled. Jemma agreed and typed away in her phone. As Jemma went back to the home page of her phone she smiled at the picture of her and Fitz in the Seychelles. And then it hit her the perfect idea for a gift. “A picture frame” Jemma yelled making Daisy drop her half eaten burger back into the bag. “A picture frame?” Daisy requested more information about it to be able to understand the gift idea. “Ow yes it’s the best thing I could get him.” Jemma jumped in her seat with the idea and took her food from her lap to the baseboard and jumped out the car and started walking towards the shopping mall from the car park. Daisy shouted after her “you forgot your chips!” Daisy thought it’s best not to let them go to waste as she picked up the packet and chased after her very sudden hyper friend.

“Why is this such a good gift idea? I didn’t think Fitz would like something like that” Daisy inquired. “Well normally he would not but if I fill the picture frame with multiple pictures of us through out the years, he will love it and he can put it on the coffee table or in our room.” Jemma grinned. After going into the shop and getting a picture frame the two girls are heading back to the car and Daisy is telling a story from about two years back. “Trip walks down off the bus in this army uniform and he looked good like dam good and I say general and he says come…” Daisy stopped talking when she realized Jemma had disappeared. “Err Jemma?” Daisy called out hoping to get a response. Jemma head popped around the corner of a shop door and Jemma responded with “yeah I am here what’s the big deal.” Jemma asked looking confused to why her friend had some how lost her when she was walking next to her. “Ow sorry I did not see you leave.” Daisy walked over to the store where Jemma was and asked “what are you doing in this store I thought you got Fitz everything already?” “Yeah but look at that.” Jemma turned her head towards the object on the shelf and knew Fitz would love it. Daisy kept silent for a second before saying anything and when she did speak she only said “he will be very happy with that.” Daisy smiled looking from the gift to Jemma.

Jemma and Daisy returned back to base without anyone noticing that they had been gone a couple of hours. Almost everyone, Fitz had noticed. “Your back then” Fitz said standing up and walking to greet Jemma at the door. Jemma had already hid her gift in her car so Fitz would not see her seeking it into the lab. “Yeah I got all the stuff for the director.” Jemma said walking over to her desk and sitting down. “What did the director ask you to get him then?” Fitz asking trying to get the information out of his girlfriend. “Ow just stuff for work.” Jemma said looking away from Fitz. “That’s odd that you don’t remember, as someone who is still the smartest Shield sci-tech graduate not to be able to remember a couple of items.” Fitz stated looking at her. “I do remember it was a document regarding a new inhuman that the FBI had encountered and he also needed me to look it over as well and that’s why he sent me.” Jemma confidently answered. She had got better at telling lies in her time in the field but not too Fitz he could tell a lie of hers without even hearing what she was saying he only needed to see her face and body language. “Your a terrible liar you know.” Fitz smiled having some idea what she might have been doing but she would not get him a gift three days before valentines day that way too late for Jemma to do gift shopping. “I am not and I am going to go and get Daisy to show her the new gauntlet we made.” Jemma added getting up and going in search of Daisy.

Fitzsimmons part 2

Fitz awoke expecting to see a sleeping Jemma alongside of him but to his surprise he was in bed by himself. He rolled to his other side to see that he was up before the alarm would normally go. Jemma must have already been up and slipped out of the room before he awoke. Fitz sat up looked around their room before getting up and walking towards the wardrobe where he had wrapped and hide Jemma gift. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt and his monkey pyjamas bottoms, they are just something he will never grow out off. He placed the gift next to the door for easy access when he needs to go and get it her gift after saying good morning to Jemma. Fitz walked into the kitchen to see Jemma still in her light pink and purple pyjamas, she must not have been up long. “Morning Jemma, happy valentine’s day.” Fitz mumbled half asleep while hugging her from behind. “Good morning Fitzy, happy valentine’s day” Jemma smiled backwards into Fitz neck. Fitz kissed her on the cheek before spinning her around to face him. 

After a good 20 second of heart eyes between the two Jemma spoke up asking “do you want a cup of tea? You still seem half asleep.” Fitz nodded with a grumble. Jemma moved Fitz hands off of her to get a mug down from the cupboard and picking out the one with the larger monkey on as Fitz got the tea bags and sugar out of another cupboard. 

As Jemma clicked on the kettle Fitz inquired “what are the plans for today Jemma?” With a bright and beautiful smile Jemma responded with “we have work in about two hours so that.” “But can’t we stay here and just do nothing all day.” Fitz moaned hoping she would agree to staying home all day in each others company. “As wonderful as that would be today of all days I think it’s best we go to work and you know do some work.” Jemma sarcastically added pouring the water into Fitz monkey mug. “Fitz thought it was a good time to go and get Jemma’s present as she was getting the milk for the tea. "Jemma, happy valentine’s day.” Fitz called into the kitchen as he walked in holding up Jemma’s gift. Jemma smile and walked over kissed him for a second and then said “thank you Fitz as she placed it down to go and get her gift for Fitz. When she walked back into the room she passed it to Fitz with a smile and repeated "Happy valentines day.” “It’s best if we open these on the sofa, don’t you think?” Fitz asked. 

Jemma smiled and lead Fitz but a hand over to the sofa and they both sat at different end of the sofa with their presents in the middle. “Ok on the count of three we open then, one” Jemma said with a grin and Fitz added in “is that on three or after three?” Jemma did not answer but smile back at him before counting again “two and three!” They both dove into the bags they both had brought. As they both pulled out the picture frames a split second of shock came across their faces. What! Did we get the same gift, there is no way we both did that. Wait it must be, my pictures I put in where different and in a different order. They both had a double look from the picture frames too each other and back again before they both started laughing at what they both did. After they were able to control themselves Jemma smiled at Fitz and asked “did we get the exact same thing for each other?” “I think we did.” Fitz responded with a smile. “When did you get this Fitz?” Jemma asked. “The other day when I went out for some food with Mack.” Fitz responded and added on “And when did you get this Jemma? Awhile back I guess knowing you.” Jemma dropped her head in about of embarrassment “four days ago when I went out with Daisy.” Jemma started turning slight red. “Wow you really did leave it late. Later than I did.” Fitz laughed. And after Fitz finished that sentence they said together “great minds think alike.” With them both saying that it sent them both into laughing fits again. After they both stopped laughing Jemma said “they always said that about us at the academy.” As she placed hers gift on the coffee table and Fitz copying her action. “They look lovely together on each side of the coffee table.” Jemma said. 

“At least it will make for a great story how on are first valentines day together we got each other the same gift.” Fitz laughed as Jemma went to put the gift back from Fitz on the floor. “Wait Jemma there is still one more thing in the bag.” Jemma smiled and said “I got you one more thing as well and if it’s the same as what I got you I will not be too happy.” Jemma said with a smile. They both pulled the last gift out of the bag at the same time. And they both gasped again and said each other names then “I love it, thank you.” Fitzsimmons leaned in and shared a kiss before Fitz pulled away and told Jemma “We have a lot to top next year.” Jemma smiled in agreement and kissed Fitz again before saying “I am glad we both like our gifts.”


End file.
